Preston Omid
Preston Soma Omid is a member of the Sensational Seven and original character in the Devils Like To ''series. Preston is the son of the owner of SOMA electronics. He made friends with most of the Seven at first due to business reasons, but ended up becoming good friends with them. He was a victim of the 'Simon Says' incident, but survived thanks to Ciel and Alois solving the case. He's very good at ping pong and helped to stop the cameras during the raid on the Tamworth statue. Preston is the creator and leader of the international crime organization of supernaturals known as "The Scarlet Order". He created it after being overcome by crippling despair and decided to lash out against H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. However, this proved unsuccessful and he was forced to flee the country. Later he would be confronted in a raid of the order's primary base of operations while Ciel was there to retrieve Jim Phantomhive, who was captured. By this time, combination of circumstance and Black Annis had driven Preston completely mad. Illness Preston has been infected with Black Annis during the Castle Krampus raid and is the only person ever to survive thus far. Various sigils have been both carved and tattooed into his skin in order to prevent the infection from spreading from the large blackened gash across his torso. After waking up from a three-month coma, he has shown to be experiencing PTSD from the traumatic event and is somewhat unwound. After undergoing psychiatric as well as physical therapy so that he can walk again, he was enlisted by Voros of the Cerberus Demons in exchange for curing his illness. His condition had been worsening to the point where he was primarily home bound and coughing up blood as the black growths of his injury grew inwards and pierced his internal organs, forcing him into a severe depression. Naturally, he accepted the offer, but at a price. Preston has lost his humanity as a result, having become a new type of annie. He now has control over the growth of the armour, but it causes him intense pain to use the ability, as the armour rips through his skin from underneath. At one time, Preston is working for H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. after having been brought into custody as a result of his affiliation with Cerberus. He has taken up residency in Gehenna in order to monitor the residents throughout the final stages of the Reformation Project. However, he would later betray H.E.L.LS.I.N.G. and create the Scarlet order. Abilities * Fabrication of "Annie" armour. * Regeneration Notable Relationships * Ciel Phantomhive * Jim Phantomhive * Audrey Baines * Travis Sullivan * Kristopherson Miles * Daniel Westley * Doctor Brent Hobbs * Wink * Araneus Quotes * "Looks like there was some scarlet left in me, after all." Trivia * During the arcs where Preston was an antagonist, inspiration for him was drawn from multiple sources, but most notably the character Asura from ''Asura's Wrath. He even quoted one of the game's villains, Deus, saying "I will stop all of the cries!" * Preston survived a total of 731 chapters across the series, starting from his first appearance in chapter 15. * Originally, he was never supposed to go rogue or even come close to dying. Toward the end of DLTD, it was decided that one of the main seven was going to die and originally, this was going to be Travis. However, Travis was a bit boring at the time and would not have sparked the same effect. Thus, Preston came under fire. He managed to survive until the end of the first fic, regardless. * His eyes are gold like The Major's from Hellsing Ultimate. * His ship is called the Brahmastra after a weapon from created by the Hindu god of creation, Brahma. Category:Humans Category:The Seven Category:OC of HateWeasel Category:Characters of color